


[翔润]菲林

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 2015.09.22
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]菲林

樱井睡得将被子全都踹下床去的时候，隐约听见门口有什么动静。他翻了个身坐了起来，从衣柜里摸出一个金属衣架，轻轻打开了门，在黑暗中蹑手蹑脚地向玄关处走去。  
无论怎么说，都是我更熟悉家里的地形，在黑暗中一定是我更有优势。  
心中有些忐忑的樱井先生攥紧了手中的衣架缓缓前行，然后就砰地一声踢到了一张凳子。  
哐当。  
咚。  
这是金属衣架和人掉地发出来的声音。  
樱井疼得额角冒汗，他坐在地上捂着脚趾一边悔恨为什么今晚吃完饭没有把凳子放回原位一边惊恐着完了这下小偷肯定发现自己的位置了。  
这可怎么办，武器也脱手了战斗能力也丧失了，岂不是只能就地等死了。  
但是即使丧失了战力在气势上也绝不能输，樱井决定在开灯的一瞬摆出自己最威严的表情，去唤起小偷心底的心虚，将其逼退。  
灯光一亮，樱井就敛起上眼睑，露出最冷酷的表情，向小偷的方位看去。  
然后他就被剧烈的光线变化逼出一包眼泪，被迫闭上了眼睛。  
完蛋。  
“……翔君？”  
然而入耳的并不是什么呼呼的拳风或是气急败坏的咒骂，而是熟悉的，已经近一周没有听见的声音。

“你到底在想什么啊？你看，指甲盖都掀起来了，有一段时间不能好好走路了。”  
樱井坐在沙发上看着蹲在自己面前的这个还带着些仆仆风尘的人，还有些没有缓过神来，直到那人狠狠将一块酒精棉球按在受伤的脚趾上，他才嗷嗷地叫了出声。  
“不是原本说后天才会回来的？”樱井从牙缝里挤出一句话。  
“会议提前结束了，我查了查正好有最近的一班飞机，不想再等上两天，就直接回来了。”松本抬起眼看着坐在他面前整张脸皱成一团的人放轻了手里的力道，“也怪我，本来是怕吵醒你，才故意小声一点，知道你睡得浅，没想到这么点声音也会醒啊，早知道就……”  
“是想我了么？”  
樱井打断了松本的话，一下子凑到了他的面前。  
为了处理伤口，松本把客厅的灯全打开了。白炽灯冷冷的光线从天花板上投下来，松本轮廓比较深，又是低着头，脸上的明暗就更分明了。  
都说白炽灯光不好，会把人照丑，可是哪有，这人果然怎么看都很好看。  
恩，除了皮肤有点不好之外。  
樱井就着倾身的姿势笑眯眯地想。他凑得有些太近了，呼吸都将松本的碎发吹得一动一动的。  
“……”松本没有回答他，只是顿了顿自顾自地继续说了下去，“不过怎么说也是自己家，光线再暗也不能把自己撞成这样，以后记得将凳子推回原位。我说你啊，凑得太近都挡着光了。”  
他行云流水地包扎完成，然后自然的向后退去转过身子这才开始脱外套。  
樱井看着他有些发红的耳尖与后颈，觉得痛全都飞走了。

“诶？不来睡觉么？”  
伤了一只脚的樱井一蹦一蹦好不容易蹦回卧室，原本以为可以享受一下来自久别重逢的恋人的拥抱，或是别的什么。没想到那人收拾收拾箱子，竟直径往书房走。  
“恩，时差还没全倒过来，我正好把还差一点的工作做完吧。”  
“就一个小时还需要倒？而且才坐了这么久的飞机，休息一下吧。”  
松本蹙着眉一脸不信任地回过头：“总觉得你有些动机不纯，难道回了卧室我就能好好休息了？”  
“……”有人撅了撅嘴。  
“我可是伤了一只脚的人啊。”那个人小声嘟囔。

折腾了不少时间，当樱井重新躺会床上的时候地平线出已经有些白亮的光透出来了。反正脚趾还疼着，他索性不睡了，坐起身来，蹦去客厅抱了半个西瓜，望着书房门缝里透出来的一点暖黄的光发呆。  
松本这次出差时间不算太长，每天有好好的发短信导平安，时不时还会交换些自拍啊小视频什么的，再加上樱井的工作也进入了一个繁忙的阶段，因此虽然想念，但这种心情倒也不会特别强烈了。  
大概这就是社会人的恋爱吧，走的是沉熟稳重的路线。  
可是，在今晚那一声带着担忧的“翔君”过后，所有的令樱井自鸣得意的沉熟稳重理性克制，就都如同被投入沸水中的冰块，迅速消融不见，一点痕迹都不曾留下。松本仿佛是点燃了引线的火星，让之前一周沉淀的感情砰地在樱井心里炸开了。  
因此即使当时满是泪水的眼睛依旧没有适应突如其来的光线，即使脚趾传来的痛觉让面部表情变得狰狞又搞笑，樱井还是急不可耐地抬起头睁大了眼看向那个发出声音的人。  
他甚至在一瞬间听见了血液流动的声音。  
就像初春刚解冻的河流，携着那些还没消融的冰块就迫不及待地在河道里流淌。冰块有时砰砰撞上河床，河水汩汩向前奔涌。  
携着按捺了一个冬天的迫不及待。  
分明只分离了一周不到，心里承载的思念竟然已经到了这样的地步么。  
樱井带着自己都没有察觉到的笑容挖了一大勺冰镇的西瓜塞进嘴里，然后被冻得龇牙咧嘴太阳穴都在突突地跳。

樱井抱着半个西瓜有一勺没一勺的慢慢挖着，一边还随手翻着松本扔在茶几上的一堆东西。  
大都是伴手礼，当地特产啊，糕点什么的，还有顶不小的草帽。樱井在脑中将松本的友人全部筛过脑内PS一遍，觉得好像搭配草帽都有些奇怪，也不知道是买来送给谁的。  
说不定他自己戴起来最好看呢。  
手边还有一小叠照片。  
松本是做设计的，审美喜好难免有些剑走偏锋，而樱井其人又常保有一些奇怪的保守与不浪漫，因此松本不怎么将自己的作品给他看。  
但是也是想看的。  
樱井伸手拿起那叠照片，刚翻过来就笑出声来。  
“啊，我还真的挺不会自拍的嘛。”  
松本将他们在这一周里发的自拍按照日期两两配对拼了起来。  
拼得不是特别精细，有两张甚至只是用渐变处理了一下。  
不过这也是没有办法的事情，这些照片无论是风格还是背景都太不搭了。  
松本在海边拍照给他的那天他只是和荞麦面合了个影，当他好好找了一棵海棠多少有几分正经的拍下照片发过去，松本却会给他一张咬着汉堡的自拍。  
“既然这样就把荞麦面和汉堡放在一起好了，看起来至少不会这么奇怪。”  
“那怎么行，还是按照日期拼比较有意义。”  
樱井闻声回头，看见了一个带着眼镜的松本已经站在了他的身后。  
“真是不可思议，比起睡觉，你竟然是现在比较不容易被打扰。”  
此刻窗外天光已经大亮，时间已经不早了。樱井放下怀里还剩下一块的西瓜摇摇晃晃地单脚站起来，举着照片弯起了眼镜。  
“要是事先说明的话不是会做出更好的效果么？”  
“事前其实并没有想好，是今天在飞机上闲着无聊翻起照片，突然起来的念头。不是正好带了口袋相印机吗。”  
“哦，果然是因为想我了吧。”  
樱井想隔着沙发背给那个又开始脸红的人一个亲吻，却因为重心不稳撞上了额头。  
捂着额头有些不敢看面前人的表情，樱井指了指茶几上。  
“那个，西瓜给你留了中间的部分哦。”

Fin.


End file.
